


Hawaii Fill

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Hawaii Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourgreenapples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sourgreenapples).



"You taste like pineapple."

Billy licks his lips, pulls back. Dom sucks in a breath and thanks God for the invention of sunglasses. His pupils, certainly, are quite dilated right now. Either way, the thud of his heart under Billy's hand must give him away.

"Smoothie." Dom's sure his voice shakes. Who'd have guessed? Their first kiss on a beach in Oahu; anyone could see, and fuck if that doesn't make him that much hornier.

"I like it." Billy's lips are spit-slick, swollen. Dom runs hesitant fingers along chin, leans in for a longer taste, forgets how to breathe.


End file.
